


You're in love with Eddie

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant Being a Mom, Athena Grant is Buck's Mom, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Bobby and Athena are Buck's Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Lunch with the Grant-Nash family makes Buck realize something he hadn't realized about himself.Prompt: can you write 911 fic where buck is part of the grant-nash family (bonus points for eddie and chris)
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 450





	You're in love with Eddie

When Buck joined the 118, Bobby fought to not care about him. But the impulsive firefighter quickly wormed his way into Bobby’s heart, giving him many many heart attacks along the way. Against all his better judgment, Bobby began to think of Buck like his son. 

After losing his family, Bobby didn’t think he would ever experience that kind of love, he didn’t think he deserved it. But now, several years later, he is married and now has three wonderful kids and he doesn’t want it any other way.

Buck arrives for Saturday dinner about twenty minutes before they’re ready to eat. At the door he is bombarded with hugs from May, home from college, and Harry. After giving both of his siblings long hugs, Athena shoos her children away with a smile and steals Buck for her own hug. 

“Hi, ‘thena,” Buck says as she rubs his shoulder. 

“How are you holding up, Buckaroo?” Athena holds him at arms length to look him over. 

Buck shrugs, looking at his feet. Not even 24 hours ago the team had lost four people on a call. They were so close to saving them, but they couldn’t, they were too late. “I’ve been better, but being here helps.” Athena smiles and rubs his arm. 

“Buck!” Bobby calls from the kitchen. “Can I get some help please?”

Athena smirks, “That’s what you get for being the only one of my kids who can cook.” 

Buck laughs and kisses Athena’s cheek, pretending his heart doesn’t swell at Athena calling him her kid, before jogging into the kitchen. Bobby gives him a familial squeeze on the shoulder before lightly pushing him to get to work. Buck and Bobby work seamlessly, as they always do, finishing up the food. Fifteen minutes later all the food is laid out on the table and the family sits down to dig in. They pass all the dishes to the right until everyone’s plates are heaping full.

“So May,” Buck begins as he starts to cut his steak, “how’s that term paper coming?” 

May rolls her eyes, “Not you too,” she groans. “You’re as bad as Bobby,” the table breaks into soft chuckles. “I’ll get it done, okay?”

Buck laughs, “Sure you will.”

May smacks his shoulder good naturally, “I will.” Buck makes a face that says he obviously doesn’t believe her, Bobby grabs his stepdaughter’s hand before she hits him again. 

“How’s Eddie doing?” Bobby asks, changing the subject quickly.

Buck shrugs and scoops some potatoes into his mouth, “The best he can, I’m going to go see him later, maybe spend the night at his place.” Buck looks up from his plate to see everyone, including Harry, wearing the same knowing look. “What?” 

May opens her mouth to say something, but Athena cuts in before she can, “Nothing.”

Buck narrows his eyes at her, “What? Is there something wrong with me going over to Eddie’s?” 

Bobby shakes his head, “Of course not.” He gives his family a look, telling them to shut it. It’s clear Buck isn’t ready to acknowledge his feelings for Eddie. “Did you talk to Maddie this morning?” Bobby, ever the peacekeeper changes subjects. 

Buck frowns suspiciously, “Yeah, she said that Chim’s doing okay and they’re just going to spend the weekend quietly.”

The conversation continues, changing to Harry’s school, May’s life in college, and to the plans for the rest of the weekend. 

“I think Eddie and I are taking Chris to the aquarium tomorrow. He’s been obsessed with fish recently, learning all the different species and stuff,” Buck smiles. He looks around the table, “You’re all giving me that look again, what’s going on?” 

May and Bobby exchange a look before May, feed up with her brother’s pining, says, “You’re in love with Eddie.”

Buck chokes on the water, causing Bobby to thump him on the back, “I’m what?”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Come on, Buck, it’s not really a secret.”

Buck’s eyes nearly pop out of his head, “You too, Harry? Where could you guys possibly have gotten that from?” 

Athena reaches out and squeezes Buck’s hand, “You’re practically helping him raise his child, you spend all your time together-”

“You pout when he calls in sick-” Bobby adds. 

“You literally give him heart eyes whenever you see him and your face lights up whenever you talk about him-” May supplies.

“And you look at each other like Mom and Bobby do,” Harry finishes. Athena and Bobby smile at each other. 

Buck is frozen dumbly. Could he really be in love with Eddie? The more he thinks about it the more things fall into place, his jealousy when Eddie was dating Ana, his heart stopping when the hole collapsed. It all makes sense. 

“Oh my god I’m in love with Eddie,” Buck repeats in a trance. He looks at Bobby and Athena pleadingly, “What should I do? Does he like me back? Would it ruin our friendship if I said anything? I probably shouldn’t say anything, right? I-”

“Buck,” Bobby puts a calming hand on Buck’s arms. “Take a deep breath.” Buck does. “Now, if you really love him, I say go for it.”

“Really?” Buck looks at the others to confirm. 

“Eddie loves you,” May says with a warm smile. “And if he for some reason says he doesn’t, well then he’s still going to be your friend and if he doesn’t want to be your friend anymore, you have four people here who will gladly kick his ass for you.” 

“Listen to your sister,” Athena nods. “Now, finish your meal and then you can run to Eddie and proclaim your love for him.” 

Buck blushes intensely, ducking his head. He tries to focus on the rest of the conversation, but he’s distracted by these thoughts and planning what he’s going to say to Eddie. Eventually, while they’re still eating, Athena sighs, “You can go, Buck.”

“Thank you!” Buck exclaims. He jumps to his feet and bolts towards the door. 

“Go get your man!” Athena hollers after him. 

“Text me the details!” May shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! :D
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
